


The Watch

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Mila finds a sex position on the Internet, Diego really starts to hate the Internet.





	The Watch

If anyone ever found out about this, Diego would kill them. Not only would he kill them, he would kill them and then drink so much that he’d never be able to remember this night ever again.  
  
“This is...different,” Diego muttered in annoyance. Here he was, naked in Mila’s bedroom (The only mercy that the good lord gave him.) laying on his back, with his legs up and almost against his chest. He felt like a kid being dragged by the ankles and left to hang. He had never felt so humiliated in his life, he felt like a turned over chair.  
  
“Mmhm,” Mila hummed happily.  
  
“Where did you find this again?” Diego asked as Mila’s hands slid along his testicles to stroke his hardening cock. He was amazed he was feeling anything at all given his current positional predicament.  
  
“Internet.”  
  
“That’s not very reassuring...”  
  
“C’mon, it’s not hard!”  
  
“Because this is a little uncomfortable, Mila.”  
  
“Not _that_ , the position! It’s not going to be for long, I just wanna see what it feels like.” Mila promised, grinning. “Besides, if you didn’t want to do this you shouldn’t have lost.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Diego grunted as his cock twitched to it’s full length with Mila’s masterful hand. “The blood is starting to run to my head and my back hurts, can we hurry this up?”  
  
“Fine, fine...” Mila said. “Spread your legs wider, okay?”  
  
“Uh...” Diego said, doing his best as he was resting mostly on his shoulders as Mila gripped his cock and kept it upright, which was not the best sensation in the world before it was enveloped in her warm, wet pussy. Diego sucked in a breath, mostly because Mila’s pussy felt good as always and because it felt like his entire pelvis was being tugged _downward_ as she sat down on his buttocks and he grunted faintly.  
  
“Here,” Mila said, taking her hands to lace her fingers together. “Mn...how is it?”  
  
“Terrific,” Diego grunted in annoyance, toes curling as she settled down more comfortably and her boyfriend huffed underneath her. “Well, how is it?”  
  
“I feel like a Queen!” she laughed. “This is amazing! I’m sitting on your dick like it’s my chair!”  
  
“Great, get off.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Mila-”  
  
“Get off ‘your majesty.” She corrected with a giggle.  
  
“Mila, I swear to god-”  
  
“Say it right,” Mila purred, rolling her hips. Which was _not_ unpleasant, but it wasn’t pleasant either. But it felt good and he hated it. “Say ‘Get off my cock, your majesty.”  
  
“G-Get off my cock, your majesty!” Diego growled.  
  
“Good boy.” she purred, rising up slowly to head towards her bed. He hated how there was a nice little line of arousal down her legs from it. This really excited her that much?“You’re cute when you’re a chair, you know that?”  
  
“I hate you a little bit,” Diego huffed, finally letting his legs relax as the rest of his body hit the floor with a grunt. The fact that he was even hard for that was the biggest betrayal his body had ever told, but at least Mila was happy.  
  
“Now, come on the bed and fuck me proper.” Mila grinned, spreading her legs for him as Diego sat up.  
  
...Well, maybe the position wasn’t the worst thing...


End file.
